A tale from the Borderlands
by lordsandmoose
Summary: Set in an AU where tiny Tina has a brother. How will the vault hunters lives be changed if Tina had an equally psychotic brother? will it be the same? will there be small differences? or... will everything change? This story is basically the same as the plot of borderlands with minor things changed to accommodate the OC... as well as the Prelude of stories to come
1. The tale begins

_A/N what is up guys? this is my first story in my series. Actully, it's my first story ever... anyway, I should make it known that I do not own borderlands... much as I wish I did. The only thing I own is the OC. Another note; a lot of things won't make sense in this story, and that's my plan. My future stories should help explain any questions you have... welp, without any further delay, I present to you, the pilot chapter. enjoy._

 **A Tale from the Borderlands**

 **Chapter on** **e**

"NO, please don't!" Tiny Tina pleaded as she backed against a wall. "please, i beg you, don't come any closer!" the bandit who had her cornered simply grined.

"what's wrong little one? you scared or sumthin?"

"no." tina replied bluntly. "i'm not scared OF you, but more FOR you." the bandit cocked his head to the side.

"what? why?"

"well..." tina's words were cut off by the blood curdling scream the bandit let off. this was due to the fact that someone had punched a hole into his chest and was now holding his still-beating heart. the bandit dropped to the ground and groaned in pain as his precious life blood escaped his body. As he laid there on the ground, he looked up to see a child no older than tina holding his heart.

"This is what you get for messing with my little sister."

INTRODUCTION ALERT

Michael, as: the "big" brother. or as Tina would say, overprotective asshole.

The bandit took one last breath before he was releaced from this mortal coil. Afterwhich, Michael crushed the heart in his hand, not caring if he got blood on himself.

"Don't call me your little sister. we're born at the same time." Tina complained.

"That's true." Michael replied, wiping blood off his face. "But you always call me overprotective, and big brothers are portrayed as overprotective, QED, I'm your big brother." He said with a smirk. They got into a small argument over the matter until Tina said,

"But you're not! We're the same age!" She yelled with crossed arms. Michael raised his hands defensively.

"Alright, alright. If yiu say so... little sis." He added the last part quickly as he bolted away from a now-enraged Tina.

"Hey! Get back here you! You'll pay for that! Get back here so I can cram some dynamite down your throat!" With that threat, she chased after her brother.


	2. The tea party

_A/N me again. did you enjoy the first chapter? I hope so, because there's a lot more where that came from. also, sorry for not updating this sooner. i havn't had the motivation. Anyway, here's chapter two. enjoy_!

 **Chapter two: The tea party**

Tina had just sent off the vault hunters to collect sir Reginald and Mrs. Fluffybutt, as well as getting some metal for the teapots and some crumpets as well. She watched as the four left her house/cave. After she made sure they were gone, she went up the stairs of her house until she found the door to her brothers room. She knocked on the door.

"Mike." She said. "It's almost time for the... tea party. Our guest of honor will be arriving soon after the vault hunters get back."

"Good." His voice replied from the other side of the door. "When they come back, send them out to get him. While they do that, I'll set up the... special chair."

"This will be a party nobody will forget anytime soon." Tina murmured in a low voice. Then, Tina heard voices from outside the cave, signaling the return of the vsult hunters. She ran out of the house, down the stairs, and into her workshop. No sooner had she gotten there, the vault hunters returned with the items. "Awwww Yeeeea!" She said, acting crazy and ecstatic. "Mrs. fluffybutt you lookin' gooood! How you doin?!" Its been waaaaay too long! Oooh and sir Reginald, your mother finally let you come over did she? I'm sure the vault hunters had to do a little convincing huh?" The 13 year old said as she turned to the vault hunters. She took a few moments to study them; Zero was just standing there admiring his sniper rifle -and probably thinking of more haikus- Axton had his eyes on Maya. It was no secret that he liked her. Salvador looked grim. Tina guessed that he might have died and, therefor, lost a couple dollars. "Alright listen boys. Do you mind sitting sir Reginald and Mrs. fluffybutt in their respective seats?" The Vault Hunters dude is she asked. "And now the final step..." Tina thought to herself. "Gah!" She grunted in frustration. "I can't believe I'm having a tea party and the guest of honor is MISSING! Hey, do me a flava and go fetch him for me or I'll eat your babies. His name's Flesh stick by the by. The by." haven't gotten their orders, the Vault Hunter's went on their way. Tina called for Mike to come out and fix up the chair. He came out with; a battery, wires, cables, and a button. Tina heard some explosions from flesh sticks camp. she hopes The Vault Hunters wouldn't kill him. Tina turned around to see Michael finishing up with the chair. He looked at her and spoke.

"It's almost ready. All it needs..." He said as he carresed the chair. "Is a body to sit in it." He smirked at Tina and she smirked back. before long they heard zeros voice on The Echo.

"The chase has begun/he is now following us/right into your cave." Tina wondered how he was able to think of haikus on the spot. she shook this thought aside as she heard flesh stick yelling. The Vault Hunters led flesh stick into her cave, where he was then trapped by an electric field, the one like mike set up. Tina then yelled.

"You're formally invided BITCH!" Flesh stick was then sucked up into the tubes and then plopped into the chair, where leather latches firmly secured his legs and arms.

"What the hell?!" Flesh stick yelled as he struggled. "GNNNAH! Get me out if here!" Tina chuckled and replied.

"I don't think so Mr. stick. I invited you to my tea party, you came, and now you'll stay." The shirtless man cocked his head.

"Wait... I know you don't I?" He then laughed an evil, bellowy laugh. "Yes, yes I do. I sold you and your parents to Hyperion. Ah, good times. The kicking, the screaming, the experiments on your sou- GAAAAH!" His words were interupted by a few dozen volts of electricity. Tina had pressed the button in her hand.

"Now, now Mr. flesh stick. that's no way to speak in the presence of royalty." Tina gestured to Sir Reginald and miss Fluffybutt.

"LET ME GO OR I'LL RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT WITH MY TEETH!" Tina gagged in disgust.

"Ew. I don't like people with tattoos." In the corner, neither of them saw, mike raised an eyebrow at Tina.

"Heh. Heh, heh. I'll bet your parents died screaming didn't they?! I'm glad you were able to watch them go!" there was a slight twitching Tina's eyes as she hit the button again. "AGGHHHHRAHHHHHHHHAHA!" The man in the chair screamed. Now Tina was angry.

"Now you listen here you evil bastard!" she replied that she got closer to flesh-sticks face. "You're the son of a bitch you got our parents killed, and we're going to return the fav-" Her words were cut short because flesh-stick had headbutt her. That was his first mistake. Flesh-stick's head was then suddenly launched violently to the left and he felt a searing pain in his face. At first he thought it was Tina that had punched him, but he quickly dismissed this for two reasons. One, Tina was to his left, but he was hit from his right. Two, Tina was still lying on the floor from the impact of the headbutt. This only left one option. He looked at his assailant and was immediately punched again. He knew that if he wasn't wearing a mask, his jaw would have been shattered. just as he was about to yell obscurities at his assailant, his head was then Lurch to the opposite side by an opposite Force. He looked at his new assailant, Tina had joined The Fray. She was about to hit him again but was stopped by her brother's hand.

"No Tina. He's disoriented. I want him to get a clear picture of who is about to avenge our parents" At Mike's words, flesh-stick shook his head and uncrossed his eyes. He then got a good look at his two teen torturers. First and formost, was Tina. The 5-foot-somthing sociopath with a loving for everything that goes "boom!" She was wearing... everything. Literally. Her main color of choice was pink, which she wore on her shirt, pants, one shoe, and backpack. She also wore a bloody mask from what he could only assume was a fellow psycho. After he was done looking at the blonde tike, he looked at her brother. he was the same physical build is Tina, same height to. thin, but not too scrawny. No visible muscle that he could see but he knew all too well that that didn't matter. When it came to wordrobe, he was a lot more sophisticated. He wore a green t-shirt, blue shorts, and a pair of yellow sneakers. His hair was jet-black and oily, unlike his sister's. His was also neater. As for his eyes. They were an intense shade of green... and if looks could kill, flesh-stick would have been deep sixed forever. his eyes were piercing a hole in flesh sticks very Soul. They were nothing like his sister's innocent eyes.

"I think he's seen enough for one lifetime." Tina said to mike. He grinned in responce.

"Agreed." Her brother replied. Using his left hand, which he seemed to favor over the right, he gripped half of flesh-stick's neck. Whereas Tina used her left hand to grab the other half. Together, the sociopathic twins yanked on flesh-stick's neck, tearing it asunder. as he begin to slowly die by choking on his own blood, he could only hear Tina say,

"Best fucking tea party ever."


	3. The (not so) awesome train robbery

_A/N welp. i'm back. did you miss me? I hope so. Anyway, i'd just like to point out that these chapters vary in length. For example, this chapter was originally gonna just be 100 words. depressing. that is, until i combined it with the chapter you're currently reading. And tada! longer chapter. anyway, i think i took up too much of your time alread. enjoy chapter_.

 **Chapter 3: The (not so) awesome train robbery**

They almost forgot they weren't alone until axton's awkward cough startled the twins siblings Tina and Mike were so caught up in flesh-stick stick they had forgotten about the Vault Hunters.

"Oh..." Mike said. "Hoi. I don't belive we've met. my name is Michael. But please, call me Mike. And you guys are?" they were still in a bit of shock from what they just saw. It was Zero who broke the silence.

"Psychopathic kid/ We are but four vault hunters/ my name is zero." The tall skinny man nudged axton with his elbow, silently telling him to speak.

"Huh? Oh, yea." He cleared his throat. "My name is axton. The short guy over there a Salvador, the tattooed girl is Maya, and you already met zero." Mike shook hands with each of them. As they finished, they heard lilith over the echo.

"Hey listen, we think the vault key is on the train coming your way in a little bit. Or so Mordecai tells me." After being mentioned, Mordecai himself came on the echo.

"Hey, my sources are nwver wrong, ok?"

"Oh yea? And who are your sources?"

"Bloodwing." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh... that is pretty reliable. Anyway! How about it? Wanna rob a train?"

"Count me in!" The teen siblings shouted together.

"Guns, shields, and ammo. That's what we'll need." Axton addressed to the team. Except Salvador. He always ganked the good stuff after a fight, and his action skill allows him to regenerate ammo. The only time he ever shared his stuff is with the fabled tortoise. Axton shivered at the thought of such a shield.

"Marcus munitions." Zero started. "We can buy ammo from there/ as well as some guns!" He added the last part with obvious enthusiasm. Tina's earlier question resurfaced.

"Yo! big handsome dude!" Tina said as she jumped and waved wildly to get the tall mans attention. He looked down at her. "How do you come up with those on the spot like that?" He shrugged.

"I really don't know/ I can't explain it myself/ coincidence?" He replied. Salvador rolled his eyes.

"Doubt it." Zero ignored him. "Anyway, when do we get to rob the train?"

"After you get my badonkadonks." Tina replied.

"Huh?" Maya said as she cocked her head. Tina sighed in frustration.

"You people have no imagination. Bombs! Ok?! Bombs!" Maya raised her hands defensively.

"Woah! calm down little dude. I just didn't know what you were talking about." At this point, Mike decided he had been quiet for long enough.

"Hey vault hunters!" They all turned and looked at him. He then tossed them all a small object. It was a granade mod. "Those babies I made myself." Tina elbowed him. "Oof! Uh... I mean, with the help of my sister. Pop the pin in these suckers and it'll blow a bunch-a-bastards away in one go. Makes your rocket launcher look like a potato gun." After a little tutorial on how they worked, they accepted them greatfully.

"So, badonkadonks." Zero began. "We should be after them now/ See you in a few." Salvador grumbled.

"There he goes again! It is very annoying! It pisses me off!" As soon as he realized his mistake, he tried to fix it. But the damage had been done. He was then left a shrivled shell of his former self as the other vault hunters laughed and oatted his back. With shattered ego, he and the others left the cave, but zero stayed behind. He had a question that needed answered. He walked up to Tina and Mike and looked down at them.

"Ealier today/ When you killed that flesh-stick guy/ Who was he to you?" He could tell right then and there he had struck a sore subject. But he wanted an answer. As for Mike and Tina, the question indeed made them uneasy. But they saw no harm in telling him.

"Well..." Tina started. " years ago, flushed it kidnapped my family and me. Hyperion kept us locked up for... I can't even remember how long. " She bit her lip. "T-they... said that Mike and I were special, but they wouldn't tell us how. B-But they did say there were taking our parents to 'find the source of it'." Tina whimpered. "B-but before they did, mommy gave me a heavy rock and..." Tina reached her limit. She dove into Mike's shoulder and cried into it. Mike held her and decided to finish for her.

"It was a granade. She... She used it to break out of her holding. Then she broke me out." He took a moment to collect himself. Zero knew then that he wasn't going tk get the whole truth. But he was gonna take the answer given to him and like it. "We went back home after that. We had to lay low so Flesh-stick wouldn't find us again. Then we met Roland. He looked after us, cared for us, and quickly became our best friend." Mike looked over at flesh-stick's body and glared at it. "It's Flesh-sticks fault... It's flesh-stick's fault we got kidknapped. It's Flesh-stick's faukt our parents got experimented on! IT'S FLESH-STICK'S FAULT THAT-" He stopped himself. The young boy felt hot tears flowing down his face. He clutched his equally devistated twin tighter. "He's the reason our family got torn apart. But he's dead now. He can't hurt anyone ever again." He wiped Tina's eyes as well as his own. Tina sniffed and straightened up.

"So." She started. "Wanna rob a train?"

Later on, the vault hunters, excluding Tina and Mike, for they were still at home, we're on top of a building staring down a bridge. They had gotten the 'bandonkadonks' and set them where Tina specified.

"Alright ladies! Who's ready for the awesomest train robbery ever! Just boop their tummies and I'll start the countdown." The Vault hunters did just that. "Counting down: Ten! nine!" the bunnies went off. "I got bored." Mike's giggling could be heard over the echo, but it got drowned out by explosions and, by extention, the twisted metal of an unfortunate train.

"For thoes on the train: please Rest in pepperoni." Zero said. The vault hunters looked at him. "I jest, they were dicks."

"Yea but... pepperoni?" Maya said. Zero showed a shrugging emote on his helmet.

"Moving on..." Axton said.

"Climb the pipe, to the train. Or you'll go insane. Wut Wuuuuut!" Tina rapped as Mike chuckled. The vault hunters obeyed the music.

10 minutes and a robot battle later, they were at where the car to the vault key was. At last, things were finally looking up. They approached the car, but then they heard Roland on the echo.

"Oh god... No! Guys! Get out of there!" Then the vault hunters felt the earth rumble from below.


	4. Wilhelm's scream

_Ah... another chapter. Welp, I guess it's safe to say that this story is here to stay. (Meaning, I'm not gonna abandon it) Feel free to leave comments and constructive criticism. And now, without further ado, here is chapter 4_

 **Chapter 4: Wilhelm's scream**

The ice burst open and a large creature emerged too. Except it wasn't a creature at all! It was a cyborg! And its name... Was Wilhelm!

"Listen to Roland!" Lilith said over the echo. "Wilhelm nearly killed us a few years ago! You don't stand a chace!" Axton felt offended.

"Well thanks a lot lady!"

"You can do this!" The Angel replied. "You're much stronger than the last 4 vault hunters! You can beat Wilhelm!" Not really seeing a better alternative, The Vault Hunters decided to attack Wilhelm. Axton shot at him with a corrosive rocket launcher, Maya tried to phaze lock him, but only succeeded in chipping away a little bit of his health. Zero was picking off his drones and nearby loaders while Salvador was gunzerking like crazy with a corrosive rocket launcher and a electric sniper. Because... why not? But they were barely doing any damage to him.

"Why won't he die?!" Maya yelled to nobody in particular as she punched a loader in its optical lens.

"Vault hunters!" Mike yelled over the echo.

"We're busy right now!" Axton replied before getting knocked into a wall by Wilhelm.

"Use the damned granade mod!" He yelled back. They vault hunters, even Wilhelm, paused for a minute.

"Oh... yea..." The hunters collectively said. They eyeballed Wilhelm and pulled out a grenade. Wilhelm didn't have time to react as a barrage of 4 granades came barreling after him. But instead of laying on the ground like grenades normally do, they instead shot up into the air... Then exploded in a rain of Hellfire on Wilhelm. This effectivly negated all his health.

"Ooo..." Salvador said.

"Pretty..." Axton added. Wilhelm stood for a few momets. twitched a bit. Then fell face first into the snow. The 4 vault hunters, as well as Lilith, Roland, Tina and Mike all cheered for them.

"Congratulations Soldier. it looks like he doesn't have the key on him, but he does seem to have a power core. That could keep Sanctuary Shields up for years to come." Roland instructed. Thinking he was dead, Maya took the power core off him.

"Yoink!"

"Sorry Roland. I really thought he'd have the vaukt key on him-" Mordecai's apology was interrupted as the 4 Vault Hunters got violently slammed into an ice wall. if it wasn't for their Shields, they would have died. They all looked up to see Wilhelm. He. Was. PISSED! he started to Sprint after them in hopes of crushing them all at once with his Force. But he didn't even manage to get 5 yards before another robot rushed Wilhelm and slashed out his eye. Wilhelm howled in pain and swipped at the robot, but it was fast. It bobbed and weaved around Wilhelm, tripping him up and causing him to fall down. This gave the vault hunters time to process the situation. They looked at the new robot; It was large, burly, and had a single, creepy ocular sensor. It also had the largest claws of any robot they've ever seen. Then they looked slightly to the left and saw a teenage girl commanding the sinister bot. She had a schoolgirls uniform on, pigtails, a mechanical arm, and a punk attitude.

"Hey you!" The 18 year old said. "Hi." The vault hunters gave a sheepish wave. "I may or may not have eavesdropped on your echo transmissions. I heard you were going to rob a train. So I thought, hey, why not join? Looks like it's a good thing I did." She looked at her bot. "Good work deathdrap." The robot gave her a pleased grunt.

"Many thanks young one/Had you been any later/We would have perished." Zero thanked.

"Oh cool. You speak in Haiku. I always wanted to be like that but... I just can't think of them on the spot... By the way, my name's Gage." As the Vault Hunters exchange names and pleasantries with Gauge, they failed to notice that Wilhelm was back on his feet and ready for more. He gave an almighty smack to the poor little girl. The lithe teen smashed her skull on a block of ice and was knocked out cold... no pun intended. The Vault Hunters looked at Gage, then at Wilhelm. he lost his legs at some point, but he didn't care. For he was slowly crawling his way to the Vault Hunters. They had no ammo, no grenades, and no way out. They were cornered. Soon, Wilhelm was mere feet away from them, at which point he raised up a giant fist, ready to mash them onto paste. But then a hero arrived. And before he acted, he gave out his badass one-liner.

"I HAVE THE SHINIEST MEAT BYCYCLE!" Maybe not badass, but definitely a head turner. All of a sudden, Wilhelm's arm got chopped off. Wilhelm looked at is Fallen arm then to who attacked him, only to have a buzz axe in bed itself into his skull, effectively killing him. For good this time. The Vault Hunter looked in awe at their Saviour, but didn't expect what they saw.


	5. A meat bicycle for 6

_A/N another chaper done-and-done._ _I feel as though I'm really getting the hang of this. Enjoy the new chapter!_

 **Chapter** **5:** **A meat bicycle for 6**

"Oh, it's you. Hai!" Maya said with a little wave. The other 3 vault hunters looked at her in minor confusion. She was happy to elaborate. ,This is Krieg the psycho. We met briefly before I got on Jack's train. He's not as crazy as the other psychos. He won't attack us." She explained. Axton looked at the burly man. He was huge. In several ways. He was nearly as tall as Zero, a hard feat to manage, he was about as well built as the legendary vault hunter Brick was, he had no hair, barely any clothes, a psycho mask, a scary-as-hell buzzaxe that looked like it had seen its fair share of bandit face, and marvelous pecks. But the most unsettling thing about him? His eye. At first glance, he had the default eyes of a man who lost his mind to the horrors of life. But then, not for very long, maybe half a second, his eye sparked. Just a small spark, but what Axton saw then, was pain, suffering, misery. That small flash bore a hole directly into Axton. It was like two whole people fighing to control one body, and one side was losing. It sent shivers down his spine, but he shook it off and regained hiself.

"So," He started. "Kreig, how did you find us?" Kreig's inner voice tried to tell outer Krieg what to say.

"Tell them we've been following the siren since she got off the train, and that we mean no harm." The voice of reason said. This was Kreig's "sane" side, forever trapped within the Labyrinth that is his own mind. A poor soul, who has to fight constantly to keep himself on track. But Unfortunatly, what actually came out of his mouth was,

"I STALKED THE BLUE TATTOO LADY! I WON'T TIE A NOOSE WITH YOUR INNARDS!" Needless to say, Axton took his sweet time replying.

"Oooooookay...? Well that's... reassuring... I guess." Maya looked at Axton.

"Can he join us? He could be a valuable team member."

"I don't like his mask." salvador said, studying Kreig.

"I DON'T LIKE YOUR VERTICAL SHORTCOMINGS!" kreig replied. Salvador gritted his teeth and shuted up.

"Gage too." Maya continued. "I don't like being the only girl." At the mention of her name, the pig-tailed teen woke up from her ice-slumber.

"H-huh...? What?" The poor dazed Gage replied. "What were we talking about?"

"Hmm... sure. I suppose they could come along."

"The added team mates/ They'll result in tougher foes/ Meaning better loot." Zero said as he imagined wielding a legendary sniper rifle.

"THE TALL ALIEN'S VOICE HURTS MY BRAIN!" Kreig yelled.

"It's called Haiku, genius." His inner voice replied.

"So what so you say big guy? Wanna join our merry band of misadventurers?" Axton offered.

"I'LL DANCE ON THE BODIES OF OUR FALLEN ENEMIES!"

"...Ok... Walking away now." He took a few steps away from Kreig.

"So you got some new companions eh?" Roland said over the echo. "More people is always a valuable commodity. Also, you got the power core off Wilhelm. That'll keep sanctuary's Shields up for months-" Suddenly, a new, angry voice filles the echo.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" The vault hunter's eyes collectively widened. They knew who owned the voice, ergo, they started running. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Any bandit or varkid who got in their path met a swift and bloody end. At one point, Axton bumped into a goliath. It tried to smash Axton to dust but he was having none of it. He ripped of the goliath's helmet and shoved a grenade in his head. they didn't even watch the explosion. And of all the vault hunters, it was Krieg who ran the fastes. Maya contemplated why this was so. Maybe it was because he had the best buns and thighs? Who knows? Regardless, ran towards the source of the dismay; Tina and Mike's cave. They feared the worst. So many things ran through their heads: Did flesh-stick really die? Was he just a clone? Was the real one murdering them right now? They had no answers, and it was maddening. The door to the cave was sealed, but they were not to be beaten so easily. They used every ounce of firepower in their arsenal to break down the stubborn door. And when it finally gave, they bashed their way into the small abode. What they saw inside was traumatizing; Dead Hyperion soldiers everywhere, Blood on the floor and walls, mangled bodies and just so much gore. Salvador could barely contain his lunch, Gage failed misserably to do the same. The vault hunters were stuck in stunned silence. It was deafening. But one sound broke through the silence. Sobbing. Stepping over the bodies and pools of blood, the 6 vault hunters searched for the one making the sad sounds. They then saw Tina's workshop... And what they saw, sent shivers down all their spines. A bloody and beaten Mike was holding an equally bloody Tina in his arms. She wasn't moving.


	6. Hell's fury

_A/N Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update. I got very sick and could barely stand let alone type. Anyway, You'll notice I changed my avitar. I can't elaborate on what it means right now, but it'll be clear soon... whether it be in this story or others, I won't tell, for I love suspence. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. And I hope you enjoy this one as well. But I should point out: This story is not for young kids, ESPECIALLY this chapter! This chapter is gory, graphic, and hella-badass. Also, there's a brief rapey-tone in this chapter. nothing happens, but still, if any of the aforementioned things bother you, skip to the next chapter. You've been warn_ _ed_

 **Chapter 6: hell's fury**

Earlier

Mike had just got done reminding the vault hunters of what his grenades could do. And that's when everything went to hell. He heard explosions on the door to their cave, he also heard men shouting. Soon, the doors the held whatever separated them from what was out there blew open and in poured hyperion soldires. Mike looked over to his sister and saw fear in her eyes. This was the thing they had feared for so long, finally at their doorstep, so to speak. After so many years on the run, they were finally found. So many years of hiding, for nothing. But they wouldn't go back. They would rather die fighting than go back to... that. Mike was the first to make a move. He activsted the electric gate, which fried a hyperion Soldier. He then tackled another who was a bit closer to him than the others. He didn't weigh much, but surprise will knock almost anyone down. And so it did. Mike saw that the others were going to open fire on him so he grabbed the soldire he tackled and used him as a shield as his friends opened fire on him. Mike escaped to cover unscathed. Just as he hid behind a rock, he saw a granade sail over his head and land in a spot that was heavily concentrated of hyperion douche-nuggets. It blew up and rendered their original number of 15 down to 10. Mike smirked at his sister and she smirked back as she too ran for cover. Half of the 10 ran at Tina as the other half assaulted him. One tried to shoot Mike point-blank only to be spun around by the gun and having his neck snapped. Then there were 4. Meanwhile, Mike heard 4 gunshots and 4 bodies hit the floor. He looked and saw that Tina had unloaded hee gun, the corrosive teapot, on 2 pairs of soldiers. The ones that didn't die right away slowly got eaten by acid. Mike gave her a quick air high-five before returning to his own battle as she retreated to her workshop. Mike was then suddenly grabbed by the throat by one of the soldiers, but due to his small hight advantage, he easily leaned back and flung the soldier overhead. The soldiers head was met with a rock and a slow death soon followed. The siblings were on a roll. But just as they were celebrating, Mike felt a hard impact connect to the back of his skull. Knocking him down and dazing him.

"Forget him for now. Get the girl!" One of them said. Mike heard footsteps approach his sister quickly. Mike had forgotten that she was still fighting a hyperion goon. As soon as his eyes uncrossed, he looked up and was filled with horror; He saw two of the goons grabing his beloved sister by her arms, preventing her from moving. Another one was disarming her while the leader watched her with interest.

"Let me go asshats! I'm not going back!" She kicked and thrashed as much as she could but the men had iron grips. The two others looked and spoke to each other.

"You know..." The henchmen said. "Jack never said anything about... bruised fruit." Mike was stunned. Was he realky hearing this right now, he thought? The leader held his chin in thought for a moment and smirked.

"You know what? I think you're right. Now help me get her pants off." Mike didn't know what happend just then. He heard something in his head. Almost like... chains rattling.

"No! stay away from me!" Tina screamed as the leader stsrted unbuttoning her.

"Hush little lady, or this'll hurt a lot more-*

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" The leader looked back. Snap. That was the sound of his spinal cord being violently separated from his brain stem. The leader fell very much dead to the feet of an enraged 13 year old. The other 3 soldiers only stood their in shock. This gave Mike the chance to tackle one of the soldiers and literally tear his head off, complete with bloody spine. It's amazing what one can do with rage and adrenaline pumping through their veins. Mike then eyed the other soldier and started beated the hell out of him with the head-spine. He didn't let up or stop until both heads were a fine red paste. The last goon was simply too scared to move. Mike stared him down with piercing eyes. The hyperion soldier could see almost a glowing tint to his eyes, but he shook this off as fear and aimed his gun at the boys head. He never got to pull the trigger though. Mike grabbed the gun by the barrel and started twisting. He twisted and twisted and twisted. All while the mans hand was still in the trigger. First it was his fingers. They broke and snapped and popped as the gun turned. He screamed and yelled, but it fell on deaf ears. Then it was his wrist, then forearm, arm, shoulder. Any bones that were in that limb were either broken or turned to dust. All that was left was a coiled up destroyed arm that was never going to be useful again regardless of the outcome. The man fell to the ground, but Mike wasn't done yet. He grabbed the mans head and one of his legs. Then, using all the strength he could muster, he tore the man in half at the waist. He died quickly. After the red mist faded from his eyes, he heard a soft noise. It was sobbing. He looked to his right and saw that Tina was curled up in a corner looking at him.

"Oh no..." He realized that Tina saw that whole horrifying spectical he put on. "Tina..." She simply sniffled in reply. He stumbled over to her, still weak from expending all his energy in the fight. He reached for her and she whimpered.

"Mike... you... you..."

"I'm sorry Tina... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She shook her head.

"You didn't scare me dummy. They did. They wanted to... They were gonna..." She cried and leaped into his arms. He grabbed her and held onto her.

"Shh... I got you sis." He snuggled her close.

"Thank you... Big brother." The blood soaked teens held each other for what felt like hours. Neither made any attempt to break the hug.


	7. Alarms and sirens

_A/N_ _Greetings fellow fanfictioneers. I hope you liked the previous chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Whelp, I got nothing more to say. Enjoy the new chapter._

 **Chapter** **7:** **Alarms and sirens**

The vault hunters feared the worst. They saw what looked like a shell-shocked Mike holding a supposedly dead Tina. Krieg was the first to move, and surprisingly didn't spout insane nonsense. Perhapse it was because this was an all-too-serious matter, what with dead children and all. Reguardless, he spoke to them.

"Tiny ones..." He said, the calmness in his voice almost knocking everyone off their feet. "Are you alive?" Tina slowly looked up, to everyone's relief. Tina, having seen weirder things, didn't react much to the washboard abs-bearing pycho.

"We're fine Mr. pecks." She said as she tries to get up, but she was locked in Mike's grasp. "Let me go bro."

"No. not ready yet." He replied. Tina narrowed her eyes.

"Now."

"No." Tina snarled.

"Now! Or I'll hug you." Mikes eyes snapped wide open at the adorable threat. Little did they know, Mike knew the true meaning behind the threat and quickly let his sister go. He chuckled nervously.

"Heh heh... no need to be so rash Tina... Tina? Tina?!" Panic was lining his every word. But Tina wasn't having any of it.

"Oh no you don't. The fact that I had to ask twice already means punishment." Tina readied her attack as Mike tried to get away.

"No, no! Please don't! stop!" His pleas fell on deaf ears as Tina wrapped her arms around his torso, pinning his arms in the proccess. "Tina plz! Tina-AAAAAAAAAH!" Tina then hugged him. This was it? This was the thing Mike was so afraid of? They were about to laugh at the spectacle if it wasn't for The sickening sound of joints popping filling the room as the small girl squeezed the life out of her brother. The hunters looked at each other, then back at the siblings, just in time to see Tina lift Mike completly off the ground. They saw the poor boy's muscles twisting and contorting in an attempt to escaoe from his sister's iron grip. He was literally using all his strength to try and escape. After around the 15 second mark, Tina released her broken brother, who flopped to the ground in a heap. Tina looked at her handywook and smiled. "I think you crushed my lungs..." he moaned in pain.

"Oh, get up you big baby." She helped her brother up, who was milking the situation for all it was worth.

"You see this pychopath? She's been trying to murder me since birth. I know it." Mike said.

"Hey, maybe one day I'll succeed."

"Meh. You'll miss me."

"Only if the sight is inaccurate." Before the teens could argue any more, Axton cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Well kids, this was fun in all, but... What the litteral hell?" Axton pointed to the pile of mutilated bodies on the ground. Mike chuckled nervously.

"Let me explain..."

A little while later, Mike and Tina had told the vault hunters what went down while they were taking on Wilhelm.

"You noodlfied his arm?" Salvador asked.

"Yep." Mike replied.

"How? You're just a kid."

"Unchecked rage and aggression coupled by adrenaline." Tina giggled at Mike's response.

"Woah, be carful bro. It's not good to use your whole vocabulary in a single sentence." this remark earned her a glare from her brother. Before things could esculate, they got a call over the echo. It was Roland, telling them to get to sanctuary to plug in the power core, as well as to bring Mike and Tina along so they'd be safer. The kids, in turn, nodded and started packing up as soon as Roland hung up. As soon as they were done, they followed the vault hunters to the fast travel network.

It was hard fitting in at first. Tina wanted to fight everyone, and everything. Not to mention Mike, who took it as his duty in life to make Patricia Tannis' life as misrable as possible. But all in all, settle in they must, and settle in they did. But the peace was not to last.

"Executing phase shift." Angel said over the echo. Suddenly, the sheilds to sanctuary went down, and bombs from the Hyperion moon base came with it. Buildings were blown up, the streets caught fire, mass panic and all around chaos ensued.

"What the hell?! Did something get past the shields?!" Roland screamed.

"There IS no sheild!" Maya replied. Roland groaned and collected Mike and Tina, who were both terrified.

"Stay here you two! Don't move for anything!" Just as Roland was about to leave the room, the ceiling came down on him, trapping him. "Damn! Vault hunters! I need help!" The six vault hunters finished helping scooter and rushed to roland. Axton, Salvador, Kreig and Deathtrap tried to get the rubble off Roland as the others took the eridium that Lilith needed. But there was too much to carry. "You 4, go on! get the eridium to Lilith! I'll be fine!" Having gotten their objective, each vault hunter took a chunk of eridium and gave it to Lilith.

Mike and Tina couldn't handle the screaming, the crying, the bleeding and the dying, so they quickly passed out. Later, when they regained conciousnes, they were told that the 6 vault hunters were transported just outside the city and were making their way through the highlands. The highlands... so close to where their world fell apart so long ago...


	8. Not just wildlife

_A/N_ _King-Dorado_ _has brought to my attention that I left a large chunk of the story out. I apoligize for that and any inconvenience it caused. And as such, I will be modifying the the offending chapter accordingly. Once again, I apologize. Enjoy_

 **Chapter 8:** **Not just wildlife**

The vault hunters were staring down the poverbial belly of the exploited beast. They had just rendezvoued with Mordicai and were given their mission. Unfortunatly, this also came with another task: find bloodwing, who went missing some time ago.

"I already don't like the look of this place..." Axton said.

"So. This is where we get the hardware for that annoying tin can eh? Woopie..." Salvador remarked.

"And find bloodwing." Mordicai added over the echo.

"Her too." The vault hunters popped their knuckles and dove head first into the fighting. Waves and waves of loaders, soldiers, and beasts fell at their feet. Midway through their objective, Tanis echoed them and asked for vials of slag.

"Uh... why?" Maya asked.

"Well, I require it, of course." The mad doctor replied.

"Yea but... why?" Gage added.

"I require it." Tanis repeated.

"...Whatever." As if they didn't have enough on their plate, the vault hunters split up to search for the purple poison. Salvador, apon his own request, probably to save maya from his pervyness, went with Axton. Maya went with Kreig and Zero, and Gage stayed with deathtrap. They went their separate ways and started frisking the labs. A few minutes into her search, gage found what looked to be a long abandoned lab.

"Ooo. Shiny. C'mon deathtrap, search for the... uh... thingy the doctor wanted." Her robot gave a grunt of understanding and stated ripping open boxes and lockers. Meanwhile, her master searched the desks and computers in hopes that the locations were stored there. The desks were empty, but fortunatly, the computers still had power. But they also had passwords. But, being the wizkid she was, she hacked through it no problem. "Now let's see what juicy secrets Hyperion has..." The sound of clicking mouses and tacking keystrokes filled the dimly lit room. Soon, she found a file that had the words, "top secret" and "classified" Writen on it. "Hmm... what have we here..." She clicked on it and began reading though it. But then... Then her eyes widened in horror. "Oh no... oh... oh hell!" She backed away from the computer in shock. "Jack... You're a sick twisted bastard..." Deathtrap's grunts momentarily interupted her thoughts. She looked and saw that deathtrap had found a vial of slag. She took it. "Thanks... I'll deal with _this_ problem later..." She said as she and her robot left the room with the terminal. The terminal, with data on two test subjects. Two very, _very_ interesting subjects.

Across the facility, Maya, Zero, and Kreig were wandering around trying to find some slag, but to no luck.

"We've searched everywhere. Where else is there to look?" Maya said as she checked her map for some place they haven't been yet.

"that blacked out room there." Zero pointed to a spot on her map. "It hasn't been sifted through yet/ perhapse we look there?" He suggested. It was labled, human studies. Suddely, Kreig walked into zero as if he weren't there, knocking him to the side. The psycho looked at the map and swipped at it. The hologram broke apart for a few moments then matirialized again. He growled at it and headed in it's direction.

"Hey big guy? Where you going?" Zero and her followed Kreig to the dark room and stood in front of it's door. "It's locked. No going in there-* She never even got to finish. Kreig took his axe and started tearing down the metal door. "Or... ya know, not..." The door layed in ribbons before them. Kreig walked into the room and looked around, followed by the other two who did the same. It was a small room. with a single chair sitting in the middle with tubes and contraptions around it; a torture chair. Next to it was a computer which no doubt opperated the mechanics. Last, but certainly not least, was two bottles of slag. Only thing is, one was empty. "Meh. at least we have one." maya went to approach the intact slag bottle, but then... something happened. They didn't know what did it, but something set Kreig off. He took out his buzz axe and went into a rampage, slicing, dicing, and murdericing everything in his sight. The computer was reduced to parts, the chair was ripped asunder, and the empty bottle was in shards all over the floor. But before he could destroy the intact bottle, zero snatched it and kept it away from Kreig with a concerned emogi on his mask. After his rampage wore out, Kreig staggered away from the scene and went to sit down outside. Zero joined him, but Maya stayed behind to try to find out what set her psycho friend off. She searched the room for anything in particular out of the ordinary but found nothing. But then she saw the blood. She didn't notice before, but the chair and the floor below it was covered with blood mixed with slag. She studied the blood and used her siren powers to see who it belonged too. The siren slowly turned her head and looked at Krieg. And all the pieces began to fall together. "Kreig... this is... this place... this is where Hyperion turned you into... Oh no..." She approached Kreig and tried to comfort him. He swatted her away.

"I'LL MAKE SALAD FROM YOUR NIPPLES!" He bellowed. For once, his inner voice kept quiet, for it was deep in thought. Maya, however, didn't know this and simply stood back.

"We should find the others. Tell them what we found." Maya said to Zero. The assassin nodded and they all walked off.

Meanwhile, Salvador and Axton were lugging a few bottles of purple death around.

"Jeeze man... how much of this crap does that crazy lady need?" Salvador complained.

"I'm not taking chances of getting bitten again so we're taking a lot." Axton replied as they kept walking. Soon they crashed into the others. "Oof! watch where you're-" He was quickly interupted.

"Shut up dummy! I got things to say and damn it I'm gonna say them!" Gage started.

"No way!" Maya said. "Us first!" The two bickered back and forth before Mordicai cut in.

"Guys! Look! it's bloodwing's holding cell!" The vault hunters put their statments to rest for the time being and investigated the cell. They found nothing but feathers.

"Oh, the bird? Yea, I moved it somewhere else. "Jack said over the echo. "somewhere more... contemporary." He said with q chuckle.

"Damn you Jack! Vault hunters, find bloodwing! Now!" Mordicai yelled. And they did... oh, how they did. The poor bird was five times her original size and at least twice as angry. Not to mention every few minutes she changed from corosive to electric to flaming.

"Pretty cool huh? Enjoy!" Jack said. Bloodwing wasted no time in attacking the vault hunters.

"Damn it! Don't hurt her, I'll get a tranq ready!" Mordicai said. The vault hunters weren't worried about hurting bloodwing, they were worried about bloodwing hurting them! And so, the fight raged on and on. A 15 minute fight of getting scortched, electrified, coroded and all around beaten half to death passed just to end in bloodwing flopping to the ground after being tranqed. But just as Mordicai was making plans to cure bloodwing, Jack made the announcment saying he remembered the element he forgot. Almost instantly after, bloodwings heas got blown clean off. "NOOOOOOOO!" grief and despair and engulfed The Vault Hunters, but they still had a job to do, and hyperion loaders werw beating down the door. They took the hardware off of bloodwings color and rushed into a storage room and locked the door. They gasped for air and looked at their surroundings. There was a bit of loot to be had, but other than that, there was just an exit to the outside. Except... maybe not. Zero was the one who saw it. He wouldn't have seen it if it wasn't for a feeling he had. He shoved aside some boxes while the vault hunters watched him quizzically. Soon, they saw it too. There was a small hole behind the boxes in the wall. Too small for them to fit into, but more than enough for them to look in and see what was in it. Zero began to Crouch down.

"DON'T LOOK IN THERE!" Two young voices shouted so loud they nearly burst the vault hunter's ear drums.

"Jeeze kids..." Axton said while rubbing his ear. "why the hell not?" He got no answer from the twins. There was nothubg but silence on the echo. They looked at the hole but made no move to investigate it out of fear of losing an ear. 5 of the 6 walked away and went to sanctuary. But one stayed behind. Gage looked at the hole and narrowed her eyes.

"I know..." She said. "But it can wait until a later day..." She took one last look then joned her friends in sanctuary. Roland had a job for them.

 _A/N A long chapter, I know. but there was no way I could shorthand it and not get all the necessary information across._


	9. Slabs of Bricks

_A/N hello_ _. Since I posted the last chapter,_ this _chapter is now in chronological order, and has been modified accordingly, that being said, please reread chapter 8._

 **Chapter 9: Slabs of Bricks**

After the traumatizing event with bloodwing, and Gage's continued silence, they took a few moments off to morne her death. But the rest wasn't long, for they had a job to do. So now, they were off to find someone known only as, "the slab king" Roland had told them he had knew the slab king a long time ago and was looking to cash in an old favor. So there they were, staring down the vally of the slabs, thousand cuts. But before they lept right into their adventure, they got a request from Mike over the echo.

"Yo vault hunters!" He said. "If you happen to come across a sub-atomic fusion core, could you pick it up for me? It's for a project I got going on."

"Bro, that had waaaaaay to many syllables." Tina replied. Axton chuckled.

"Sure kid. I'll keep an eye out, so long as you don't scream my ear out again."

"Just make sure your other eye isn't glued to Maya's ass." Salvador replied with a chuckle. Axton shot him an, "I'll murder you with a rusty spork" look at him.

"LET'S BASH SOME SLAB BUTTS!" Krieg bellowed, trying to get them to hurry up.

"That couldn't have come out worse if you tried..." Kreigs sane voice said. Nevertheless, they traversed the vally of the slabs, killing all that stood in their way, because for some reason, their king thought they were hyperion, which made Gage gag at the thought.

"Bleh. As if i'd ever work for someone who used a giant space station to compensate for his tiny-" Maya cleared her throat to silence her.

"Ah hem! There are children listening missy!" After apologizing, they ran smack dab into a large group of slabs. They didn't look too friendly. The slab king, from the top of his perch, smirked at them under his helmet.

"So, if you're not hyperion... then you must be new recruits! Slabs, initiate them will ya?" The slab king took a seat on his throne as the slabs began to tenderize the vault hunters, who took no time in returning the favor. Bullets flew, grenades blew, insults were said, and midgets were thrown. In the end, the vault hunters were Victorious.

"Damn..." Mike said in a defeated tone.

"Pay up sucker!" Tina replied. The sound of a few dollers exchanging hands were heard. Maya felt offended.

"You bet on us?!"

"No!" Mike replied. "Maybe..." He added. "Technically..."

"He bet on when you would finish. I had 10 to 1 you'd win in under 5 minutes." Tina said smugly.

"You hush your mouth!"

"Make me!" There was then the sounds of a scuffle were heard, followed by the echo being knocked over and shut off.

"Uh... Anyway!" The slab king suddely said. "That..." He stood up. "Was..." He gripped his mask. "AWSOME!" He finished as he ripped off his mask, revealing...

INTRODUCTION ALERT!

Brick: Aka, the slab king. He's a cool guy.

"So whatchu want?"

"Uh... here." Axton gave Brick the IOU Roland gave them.

"Hmm... he's finally cashing in that IOU eh? Cool. Been too long since i saved the world. Ah... the memories. And tentacles." Brick reminisced.

"HENTAI!" Krieg screamed.

"Uh... anyway, We were hoping you'd-" Maya was suddly interupted by everyone's favorite delusional masked psychopath... and not Kreig either.

"Aw... I do so love reunions. Unfortunatly for you, it'll be short lived, seeing as how I'm gonna send so many mortar rounds on your ass, you'll be nicely mixed into the freshly blown up dirt. Meh. Whatev's. Hit it!" The sound of explosions filled everyones ears. The vault hunters, as well as brick, rushed out to see Thousand cuts being bombarded with mortar fire.

"Oh HELL no! This is my kingdom! Only I can blow it up! Slabs, help me kill the mortar beacons!" with that, Brick rushed to the first beacon, tearing a loader apart on his way. The vault hunters followed suit and assisted in the destruction of the beacon, but it was shielded. "Hmm... I got this, slabs. Just keep 'em off me while I take out the shield." Brick then started beating the hell out of the shield while the vault hunters beat the hell out of the loaders. Soon the shield was down, and they all started breaking the beacon.

"Hey, hey! HEY! You know how much those cost?! Stop it!" Jack said, but to no avail, for the vault hunters and brick were busy taking out the others. Soon, there were no more beacons, and the robots that were there were quickly taken out by the slabs.

"Awsome. Well, about 45% of my slabs are dead. But whatever. More just seem to show up if I leave for a few hours." brick said as they all headed to the Fast travel station. But then, Gage saw something shiny.

"Ooo! Yoink!" She took the shiny off one of the destroyed beacons.

"The thing in your hands/ That belonged to the beacon/ What is it to you?" Zero asked.

"It's the fusion thingy those kids wanted" Zero gave a thumbs up emogi on his helmet and joined the others at the fast travel station.

"So, one world saved coming right up. I'll meet you all in sanctuary. Feel free to explore thousand cuts. Oh, and if any slabs try to kill you, which is pretty likely, feel free to kill them back. Anyway, Roland, here I come." With that, Brick used the fast travel station and zipped away. The vault hunters gave one last look at thousand cuts. The slabs that survived were eyeballing their gear.

"Uh... ready to go when you guys are." Maya said, stepping away.

"Yea... right behind you." Axton replied. They all gathered around the fast travel station and joined Brick in sanctuary. Finally, the team was back together again.


	10. Nightmares? Or bad memories

_A/N Hey everyone! I hope the blunder I made on the last chapter didn't ruin the story for any of you. That would be bad. To prevent this from happening in the future, I have been replaying Borderlands 2. So now my memory has been refreshed and I_ shouldn't _make any more mistakes. Enjoy the chapter._

 **Chapter 10: Nightmares? Or bad memories.**

They had just fast travled into the floating city. Apart from the shootout over money that was going on near the edge of the town, it was farely peaceful. Gage however, paid no mind to that and made her way to Mike and Tina, who were playing bunkers and badasses in their room.

"So..." Tina started. "The gun slips from your hands and flies away, but not before... breaking all... your... fingers... Ooh, yea. Take, like, a lot of damage." She finished with a cringe. She then saw Gage and waived. "Hoooooi!" Gage chuckled at the silly girl and tossed Mike the thing he wanted.

"Here's your whatsamajig." Gage said.

"Fusion core." Mike corrected.

"Whatever. I hope you get your thingy working. Bye" She started to walk out, but then she stopped and looked at them. "You know... I was at the wildlife exploitation reserve resently..." The kids stiffened.

"Oh rly?" Tina said in a joking way, but it did nothing to mask her disgruntlment.

"Yea. And I found this strange computer... Mean anything to you two?"

"N-no... Can't say we do... Why?" Mike asked.

"Oh... nothing. Take care Kiddies." with that, the 18 year old turned on her heels and left to join her friends. At this point, the kids snuck away to a place only they knew of. It was a farely large hidey-hole big enough to stand in and put some furniture in as well if they saw fit to do so. However, only one thing stood in the room. It was a tall, lanky device that was now unrecognizable. Tina nodded to Mike, who went to the back of the device and slipped in the fusion core. The machine sputtered to life and was sustained for a few moments. The children's hearts fluttered with anticipation, but was quickly shot down as the machine went dark again.

"Damn..." Tina said.

"I was so sure I did it right this time... more work... It always needs more work..." Mike shook his head sadly. Tina went up to him and hugged him.

"Soon Mike. Soon." He hugged her back and went to work on the device.

Meanhile, Gage joined her friends in the main roon. She saw Mordicai downing the rakk ale, not that she could blame him. She saw Brick beating a wall up because reasons. Then she saw Roland and Lilith talking to Angel with the others.

"You did it soldiers. But it's downhill from here. If you thought the first task was hard, the other two will be damn near impossible." Roland said.

"That's his way of saying, one down, two to go." Lilith added.

"I liked his version better." Salvador replied. Then angel broke in.

"Difficult, yes. But not impossible. I know where you can get the things you need to be Jack." Axton scoffed.

"Like I'd want to be that jackass."

"Was that a goddamn pun?" Salvador questioned.

"Enough." Angle interrupted. "You need to go to Opportunity. It's a city-in-progress that Jack's building. There, you'll find a Hyperion worker with a watch on him. It'll make you talk like Jack." Just as she finished, two exausted looking teens staggered in while rubbing their eyes.

"Roland..." Tina said. Roland knew what they wanted all too well.

"Coming." He said as he excused himself. The ex- crimson lance soldire collected the two kids and took them to their room where he tucked them in nice and snug. He then went back to the others and explained himself. "Night terrors. They've been having them for years but I founs out that they don't have them if I tuck them in." The others nodded in understanding and went back to planning. Unfortunatly... recent events would overpower Rolands tucking abilities. In the kid's dreamland, darkness and terror took over...

Dreamland

He opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was or why he was there. The sounds of machinery and distand screams filled the air. The screams were familiar, how couldn't they be? They belonged to some people he held most precious in this world. But through the clanking, banging, wailing and suffering, he heard sobbing. The sobbing of a terrified little girl. He reached out for her, but found that he was locked in a cage, just far enough so that he couldn't touch her. Then, he too began to sob. But then everything stopped. All of it. There was nothing, no breathing, no small insects, not even the sound of his own blood rushing through his ears. The silence was defening. But then... Then he heard something. It was faint, barely audible. He tried to listen for it and was rewardes by it getting slightly louder. It sounded like... Beeping? He strained his young ears as hard as he could. Then it got louder... And louder... And louder still. It was now at the point he wished he stopped listening. The beeping filled his ears and invaded his skull. He covered his ears but it didn't help. The beeping was in his head now. Just as he thought he was going to go insane, the beeping was replaced by a monstrous explosion that rattled the sky itself. He was then surrounded by metal and rubble and smoke. He coughed and choked on the smoke for a while until he heard a voice call his name. He looked up and all he could see through the smoke was a hand. He reached for the hand, which began dragging him away to safety. He choked and sputtered on the smoke but he managed to catch his breath and look around. He was in a hallway, which had a massive hole in a wall that used to be a door leading to a lab. A lab that he just left. He sneared at the hole for a moment before the person who rescued him got his attention. They told him it was time to go. They told them they had to leave. They told him... to run.


	11. Bnk3r's and badasses

_A/_ _N Hey everyone! That last chapter was wild wasn't it? What could it all mean, I wonder? Fear not, the Mysteries shall all be unfurled soon. Also, I apologize for the extended wait._ _I was trying to find a way to stuff as much lore/backstory into the story without blantly giving it away. This will be a reoccurring theme throughout this and future stories. I wanted you guys to use the cogs in your brains to figure it out. Meh. Enough about my insane ramblings. You wanted a chapter, and so you shall have it. Enjoy._

 **Chapter** **: 11 Bnk3r's and badasses**

"Mike?! Wake up! Wake up!" Mike felt his shoulders being violently jostled as he was ripped from his dream world. He sat up kicking and fighting but didn't manage to hit anything. He then began to pant heavily as he looked at the person who woke him.

"Dang it Tina!" He exclaimed. "How many times do I have to tell you?!" Tina looked a little concerned.

"Sorry Mike. But... You were having the deam again." She said.

"...Oh..." Mike replied. Suddenly, they heard a knock.

"Everyone okay in there?" The poweful, strong voice of Brick spoke. "I heard a little girl yelling, screaming, and crying." Mike was silent. However, Tina snickered at him. "It wasn't me, Brick! It was-" She took a moment to giggle. "Mike!"

"Oh. Whoops. Sorry little man. Didn't mean nothin by it." He apologized. Mike accepted it and the twins joined the others in breakfast.

"Mmm... Rakk eggs and skag bacon. My favorite." Tina said as she started to gobble the dish. Mike agreed but ate his in a more civilized manner.

"You can definitely tell who's who." Mordicai remarked.

"Shut it Mordi!" Tina said with a mouthfull. She swollowed and stuffed more egg into her mouth. "I'll cut you!"

"Tina. You know the rule: No cutting people before 8 A.M." Mike said with a chuckle. Tina threw some bacon at him which stuck to his face. Mike growled as he threw his egg at her, which landed in her 'perfect' hair.

"Die!" Tina tackled her brother and they wrestled on the floor for a moment before. They came to a complete stop once they heard Soldier-like footsteps enter the room. They, and the others, stood up to receive him. However, Tina and Mike still elbowed each other every now and then.

"Listen up team." The ex-lanceman said. "We now have what we need to break into the bunker and get to Angel. Any questions before we start?" No one spoke. Mostly because, after the vault hunters got the watch from the guy in opportunity while the kids slept, they now sounded like Jack, and they hated their own voice. However, someone did have someting to say.

"Just one." Angel said. "I request that Lilith not enter my chambers under any circumstances."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lilith replied angrily.

"It doesn't matter. You need to stay here regardless. I need someone here protecting the citizens of sanctuary while we're gone." Roland said to the redhead. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine. Just know this; if you die, I'm gonna kill you."

"Noted."

"But, if you live, I'm ripping those clothes off your body."

"...Also... Also noted..."

"C'mon Lil! Nobody wants to hear that!" Moricai complained.

"Go oooooon?" Brick retorted while the twins and vault hunters laughed. But, funny time was now over. It was time, to get to angel.

Bunker hill

The Journey upwards was not kind to the vault hunters. Between robots, Hyperion goons, and having to live with Jacks voice made it a living hell. But alas, they made it to the bunker. And all was right with the world. Except... not at all.

"Did you really think that was all I had to keep you from Angel?" Jack said. Suddenly, the bunker itself came to life! It flew into the air and dove at the cault hunters.

INTRODUCTION ALERT!

The Bnk3r. Known aliases: bunker, tin can, metal douche.

"Ho-" Axton started.

"Ly-" Salvador added.

"TITS!" Kreig finished. They all looked at him for a moment. Even the bnk3r. Soon they all dusted themselves off and started fighting. Between thousands of bullets and Brick's slabs dropping in ammo, things were going great for the vault hunters. That is, until a few dozen cannons turned on and blasted the buzzards out of the air.

"Slabs!" Brick said over the echo. "My other slabs can't drop in ammo unless you kill those cannons!" running dangerously low on ammo, The Vault Hunters set out to hunt down and destroy the cannons. It was a grueling task. What with the loaders and the bnk3r itself being a pain in the rear. But eventually, the vault hunters took them all down and weren't too worse for wear. Only a few scrapes, bruses, and bullets in major organs. Nothing a health vial coudn't fix. But unfortunatly, the bnk3r did a fine job of kicking their asses. Shields were destroyed, Health was lost, and reconstriction was done. They were broken, tired, and exaused in both physical and in ammo. They all retreated so they could come up with a plan. All except Kreig. He charged right at the bnk3r. He was low on health, but the others had even less. They knew he was a goner.

"Whelp. There goes a few thousand bucks..." Savador said. But the strangest thing happened. Instead lf dying, Kreig did... something else.

"Alright big boy. Time to save the day and be a badass." Kreig's sane voice said as they became a badass psycho.

"Woah!" The vault hunters exclaimed with a gasp.

"The strength!" Maya said.

"The power!"

"The-" Axton started, but was interrupted by Kreig's badass one-liner.

"YEET!" He exclaimed as he threw his buzz axe at the bnk3r.

"...meme based terminology..." Axton finished. The buzz axe went sailing towards the bnk3r and got lodged in its main gun. The bnk3r then made the mistake of firing the gun which, because of the axe, wouldn't fire. This cause pressure to build, sparks to fly, then boom! The whole ship came crashing down in a brilliant array of sparks and oil. Tons of loot spilled from the wreckage, which the hunters helped themselves to. Krieg's inner voice sighed

"Close enough."

 _A/N Ah... another chapter wrote up and given to all of you beautiful people. What are we on now? chapter 11? I think now is a good time to ask: how am I doing? Good? Bad? In between? Constructive criticism is appreciated. I'd also like your thoughts. Thank you. Another chapter will be uploaded soon._


	12. Fallen Angels

_A/N sorry for the long wait everyone. I got sick and was hospitalized for a few weeks. But now I'm back and better than ever! I should warn you, there's a major character death in this chapter... and maybe not one thst you'd expect..._

 **Chapter 12: Fallen Angels**

The vault hunters scavenged any good loot the Bnk3r had. It was quite a hefty booty indeed. However, their goal was yet to be obtained, they still had to get to angel; And so now, they stood at the foot of the last obstacle. Axton stepped forward and cleared his throat, awaiting angel to tell him the passcode.

"The password is..." The AI started. "I love you." Axton rolled these words in his head for a moment. Why would Jack make this his password, he wondered? He shrugged it off soon after.

"I love you." He spoke clearly in Jack's voice. The door made a noise and a hiss as it opened, revealing an elevator. The vault hunters took no time in entering it and descending down. On the way, Angel spoke to them.

"For years Jack has been charging the vault key." She said as they excited the elevator. "But it couldn't charge on iridium alone." The vault hunters then saw a button in the middle of the room. "It needed a catalyst. It needed a siren." They pushed the button. "It needed..."

INTRODUCTION ALERT

Angel: Lo and behold; not an AI.

"me..." Angel, in all her siren glory, hovered above the ground in front of the vault hunters, wings expanded like two glorious blue suns. "Jack's been using my siren powers to super charge the vault key. He's been using the iridium he's been mining and pumping it into me. But now thst you're here, you can stop Jack once and for all-" Her words were cut off by a pissed off Jack.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" The vault hunters were suddenly pushed back as angel was pulled towards the center of the room and locked in a protective bubble. "Angel, what the hell are you doing?!" Angel ignored him.

"Vault hunters! Shoot the iridium tubes! Now!" Angel commanded. The vault hunters, not waisting time, went right to work on the tubes, but not before Jack could intervene.

"Ah, ah, ah! Shields up!" Suddenly, all 3 tubes were surrounded by impenetrable Shields. But just as suddenly, Roland burst into the room though the vents in the ceiling.

"Hold on!" The ex-lanceman said. "Keep the loaders off you and I'll deal with the shields! here, use Scorpio!" Roland sent down his turret, Scorpio, to assist them in dealing with the super powerful angelic loaders as he went to work on the sheilds. The room was then fueled by pure chaos. Bullets flew, blood splashed everywhere, and more profanity was said than at a trucksican mud wrestling match. Eventually, Roland took down 2 of the 3 tube's shields. The vault hunters then momentarily diverted their fire onto the tubes, but just as they were destroyed, angel screamed in pain. Maya looked at the distressed girl.

"What's wrong with her?!"

"The iridium is keeping her alive assholes! stop it! please!" Jack replied. His pleas fell on deaf ears for the moment as roland Approached the last shield. Unfortunately, an angelic guard got lucky and knocked him down to the ground. Now the last tube had a shield, but with no way to destroy it. It seemed the vault hunters were doomed.

"Here comes the Calvary!" Or not.

"Lilith? I told you to stay in sanctuary!" Roland yelled.

"Yea, well I didn't listen." Lilith replied as she blasted away the last shield to the last tube. It was finally time to end this. But not before jack said one last plea.

"Listen! don't do this! you're about to end the life of an innocent girl!" However, Angel was quick to counter his words.

"Jack ended my life years ago! Do it vault hunters! Now!" The vault hunters knew what they had to do. They nodded their goodbyes to Angel, and she nodded back. Jacl screamed. Bullets flew. Iridium spilled. And at the end of it all, Angels bubble went down, and so did she.

"Angle, baby listen! You can stop this! I'll still forgive you!" Jack said to his dying daughter.

"Dad..." Angel said weakly. Jack waited anxiously for a response. "You're an asshole..." Angel then grew still. And the world went silent.

"Well... That's that." Roland sakd as he closed Angel's eyes. "But our job still isn't done. Lilith, meet us back at sanctuary. We still have to deal with Jack-" Roland was interrupted by a bullet to the chest. He fell to the ground in a heap as Lilith screamed his name.

"Sup?" His murderer, Jack, said.

"You bastard!" Lilith yelled as she Fired up. "I'll kill you-" Jacl punched a color on her neck and pulled her to him.

"Ah, ah, ah. Language." Jack looked at the vault hunters and snarled. "What's that saying? Don't mess with a man who has nothing left to lose? Well, lets just see how much you have to lose-" Jack was suddenly interupted by an unlikely assailent. He felt searing pain in his thigh. He look to see none other than Tiny Tina twisting her cute little pink scissors into his leg. Jack took aim with his gun, amd fired. The poor girl didn't have a chance. She died before she could even hit the ground. Jack took the scissors from his thigh and threw them at the lifelss Tina. "Goddamn that hurt! Liluth, kill these damned vault hunters! Burn em to a crisp!" Lilith raised her hand against her will.

"N-no!" Instead of scorching them, Lilith teleported them to Marcus's Gun Shop store room.

"What the hell... WHAT THE GODDAMN HELL?!" Mordicai screamed over the echo. The vault hunters didn't reply. They just walked out of the store, not even looting it. They marched like the dead straight to sanctuary archives. They had a new mission now. A mission more important than amything they had ever done. More than killing the Destoryer, more than stopping Jack. their mission was simply this, they has to tell a little boy that he would never see his sister again.


	13. Remember

_A/N hey everyone! Sorry for killing off Tina... but it had to be done. The story must go on! And all that... anywho, I have officially decided to upload a chapter every Friday, so look forward to that! Also, if i have it orchestrated right, this chapter should shed some light on Tina and Mike's past. WARNING: Has a rape-trigger warning. Though not graphic, (or having any detail at all, you will soon see,) please be advised._

 **Chapter 13: Remember**

Earlier

Tina looked at her sniffling brother. The poor boy, having the same nightmares night after night for years. She felt sorry for him. She sighed and gave him a kiss on the forehead as she stuffed a few things in her pack.

"Dumb Roland..." She mumbled to herself. "Always getting into trouble without me." She finished her packing by taking a small lunch and snuck into the main room of the archives, where Lilith was about to teleport to the bunker. She snuck up behind Lilith, who had no idea, and held on.

Present

"Who's gonna tell him?" Axton asked the others.

"Not me." Salvador said.

"Nope." Maya added. Zero put up a thumbs-down emote on his helmet. Krieg simply sat there. He was acting weird since Tina got shot. They all guess it was because, despite being a pycho, he had never seen a kid die. Well, none of them had, and they wished they never did. But that didn't help with their current tast.

"I'll do it." Gage said as she stepped up. Axton raised an eyebrow.

"You sure, kid?"

"Positive. I know how to handle kids. I used to babysit all the time."

"Not sure this is the same scenario..." Maya replied.

"Reguardless, someone has to do it, and since we can't decide, I vote me."

"Fine... just be sure you know what you're doing." Salvador warned. So, with their wits about them, they marched to Mike and... Well, Mike's room. What they saw looked like a sandstorm swept through. Books, movies, trophies; all manner of nicnaks and whatnots were strewn about the room. Mike was in a frenzied panic, he ranted about where Tina was and where she went off too. Most of his words were non-sensual babble. It just made it all the harder to tell him.

"Mike..." Gage said. He paused momentarily to look at her. "You should sit down."

"W-what? Why?" He asked with wide, worried eyes. Gage bit her tounge. "We uh... We..."

"Do you know where Tina is?! oh please, tell me you know! She's all I got left!" Gage wiped a tear away.

"Kid... Mike... Tina she..." She took a long, deep breath. "Jack shot her. She's... gone." The combined force of a thousand fusion bombs couldn't have rocked Mikes world harder.

"D-dead...? N-no... She can't... she can't!" He started to hyperventilate.

"Kid, calm down! You're having a panic attack!" Maya said. Mike wasn't having any of it. His small chest heaved rapidly as his young mind tried to process the devistating information.

"Mike-" Axton started, but Mikes stare stopped his words. He wasn't breathing hard anymore. In fact, he wasn't breathing at all! His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he passed out on the floor.

Nightmare

"Run! Run dummy!" A voice called to him. He didn't register it at first, his ears were still ringing from the blast. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his and began dragging him to safety. He was stuffed into a closet with the person who rescued him.

"T-thank you!" He said. Then, panic set in. "M-my sister! Have you seen my-" A swift jab to the gut answered him. He looked and saw none other than-

"I'm right here dummy!" Tina! Of course! How could he have been so blind? Although, he figured, stress would do that to a person. He hugged his sister and she hugged back. "C'mon dummy, we tripped a lot of alarms and I'm out of those boom rocks. We need to leave!" Mike nodded as they peered out of the closet. The coast was clear. They bolted out of the closet and made a break for the exit, following the signs. They dodged guns, personell, angry skags, and other nasties trying to escape the chaos.

"There!" Mike exclaimed as he pointed to the final exit. The twins grinned in happiness as they rushed towards it. Unfortunatly, they didn't make it in time. A figure grabbed Tina's wrist and pulled her close to itself while another rammed the butt of their rifle into Mike's gut, causing him to double over in pain. The second person grabbed Mike and held him firm while facing the other who had Tina by the neck.

"Experiments 1 and 2 captured. Ready for recontainment?" The second asked the first. The first grinned and shook his head.

"No... the missus has been holding out on me the last few days..." The first said. It took no time for the second to realize what he was getting at.

"Same man... same..." Mike's eyes widened in horror as realization hit. Mike saw it in Tina's eyes as well. She was scared, frightened. Mike tried fighting out of the second's grasp to no avail. Mike watched, in absolute horror, as the first's hand started going down Tina's pants.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 _A/N And that's all the sexuallity for this fic folks. Sorry, I don't feel like, or even know if I'm allowed, to write that stuff here. Hmm... we are reaching the end of the story soon... just a few more chapters. That means loose_ _ends to snip, mysteries to solve, people to kill. And a few surprises; some expected, and some nobody saw coming. And an ending... with more of a twist than you can ever imagine._


	14. Hero's always get remembered

_A/N we're getting closer to the end now. Closer to the answers. Closer to the truth. What will be revealed now? Only time will tell. Enjoy._

 **Chapte** **r 14: Hero's always get remembered...**

When he opened his eyes, he saw the vault hunters, as well as Mordicai and Brick, standing over him.

"Heh. Look who's awake." Mordi said.

"Feeling better little guy?" Maya asked while feeling his head. Before he could respond, somone burst into the room.

"He's in hero's pass!"

INTRODUCTION ALERT!

Tanis. Insane. Introverted. Hipster for ceiling chairs.

"Uh... Isn't that the place that's next to a river of lava?" Mordi asked. Tanis rolled her eyes.

"Not _near_ imbecile, _On!_ " She enunciated.

"Jeeze alright! _On!"_

It doesn't matter." Brick interrupted. He looked at the vault hunters. "Get to hero's pass... Tonight... Tonight we end handsome jack. Once and for all!" Everyone cheered as they got ready for the final assault.

Later

It wasn't easy getting here. But they were, and that's all that mattered. Hero's pass was... interesting. They fought though loaders, soldiers, explosions, and... Doors! Well, it was more of an obstical for claptrap, but it was an obstical nonetheless.

"Here we are... the vault of the warrior." Axton said. Before his team could comment, Jack interrupted the echo.

"Mmm... feel that child killers? That electricity in the air when you're about to murder someone?" Salvador snarled.

"Child killers... you're one to talk. And yes. I feel it. I feel it good and hard. I'm gonna shove my rocket launcher so far up your ass, it'll turn elpis cherry-pie red!" They collectivly hung up on Jack as they marched though the vally of death. And lava. Lava too. They rested for a brief moment at a nearby New-u station.

"No going back guys. Any words, in case they're our last?" Axton said.

"I'm gonna kick gum and chew ass... And I'm all outta ass." Salvador said as he cracked his knuckes.

"You only gotta kill mean bastards. But it's mean bastards you need to kill." Maya added.

"The dread wind blows true/ Jacks downfall is close at hand/ My gun feasts tonight." Zero also added.

"Yall are dumb. Last words are for someone who hasn't said enough." Gage finished. Kreig said nothing. They shook off the chill in their spine, and hopped into the vault. They looked around and saw nothing but rock, lava, and a control panel. That's when they saw handsome jack walk out from behind some stone, holding lilith. The vault hunters aimed their guns at jack, who did the same in return.

"Finally... face to face with the legendary bandits. You've come a long way and made a lot of progress. unfortunatly, it was all for nothing! Oh, and just so you know, I shut down the new-u station. Have fun never coming back!" Jack spawned a couple digi-jacks and the fight was on. Bullets and lazers flew everywhere they could fly. Knocking down bolders and stone structures and even took out an unfortunate rakk. Jack, as well as the vault hunters, took several shots but kept going until well after their shields went down. It was a fight to the end, and either side was damned if they weren't going to give it their all. The battle raged on, until a lucky shot from Zero's sniper chipped off a piece of Jack's mask, causing him tl retreat.

"Damn it! Enough of this bull crap!" Jack made lilith put down a shield as he slammed the vault key into the ground. The vault hunter's hearts dropped as the ground began to rumble. Suddely, a humungous monster arose from the lava and let out a blood chilling roar. "WARRIOR!" Jack bellowed. The warrior looked at him. "Kill." The warrior went to do just that. The vault hunters scrambled for cover as the warrior began his attacks. Unfortunatly... things quickly went downhill from there. Salvador took a nasty hit from one of the warriors lava balls, which incapacitated him but didn't kill him. The same impact rattled a nearby pillar of stone, sending several smaller, yet harmful, stones hurttling towards Gage, who took the brunt of it and fell unconcious. Maya pulled the poor girl to safety as axton covered her. It was safe to say the vault hunters were royally... yea.

"Guys!" Tanis yelled over the echo.

"Not now!" axton replied between shots.

"But Mike-"

"Is with you! We know!" Maya said as she phase locked a rakk. Tanis snarled.

"Mike's gone!"

"What?" Axton asked.

"I don't know, he was here one minute but then he was gone-" Her words were cut off by the warrior, who had his jaws poised to chomp on the vault hunters. But, just as the warrior prepared to deliver his killing blow, Jack stopped him.

"Wait! I want the satisfaction..." Jack lowered his shield as he approached them. He smirked and pulled out his pistol. "Finally... sweet sweet vengence." He aimed his gun.

"Hey jackass!" Someone yelled. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Really original! Asshole-" He was dropped by a swift left hook to the jaw. He crumbled but managed to look up at his attacker. "Heh... should have known you'd be back. You freak of nature!" Jack said with a sneer.

"My..." The person said. "Name..." They added with a step towards jack. "Is..." They stood above jack. "...Michael." The vault hunters eyes widened colectively, well, those who were awake. Mike raised his fist, but then the unspeakable happened. Jack aimed his gun right at Mike's chest, and pulled the trigger. Mike gasped as the bullet went though his chest. He slowly backed up as blood poured out of his newly made chest cavity. "Such a waste of a good experiment. You and that sister of your's would have made great candidates for our newest conquests. Oh well." Jack stood and turned away from Mike.

"No! You bastard!" Maya screamed.

"Wasn't one sibling enough?!" Axton added. Jack simply smirked as he aimed his gun back at them. He started to squeeze the trigger.


	15. But legends never die

_A/N_ _We're close to the end now. That being said, expect my writing skill to falter a bit. The anxiety of finishing a story gets to me and I kinda rush through it. So bear with me plz_

 **Chapter 15: ...But legends never die**

He started to squeeze the trigger, that's as far as he got before he was driven into the ground again. He looked up and saw Kreig. But... But he wasn't wearing his mask.

"You... evil... son of a bitch." The buff man said in a non-erratic voice. "First my wife. Then..." Clairity filled Jack's eyes.

"Ah... the anomoly." He chuckled. "You and you're wife are nothing like your-" A quick slash to the gut silence him in an instant.

"Don't... fucking... talk about them. I was too insane to notice at first, but watching you kill them... right in front of me... made me remember. And made me sane." Kreig glowered at Jack as he said this. Suddely, the pieces began to fall together for Axton. Krieg, plus Tina, plus mike... equals family... Kreigs family. Everything made so much more sence now. However, chaos soon filled his mind again as Jack emptied his clip into Kreigs stomach. All but the last bullet was consumed by his shield, but the last one hit him in the gut and caused him to double over in pain. Jack stood and recovered from his own wound.

"You pycho bastard. I'll be glad to have your bloodline finally ridden from my life." Jack reloaded his gun and aimed once again. But then, Jack heard a whistle. "Damn it! This is so repetitive! just let me kill these assholes!" he exclaimed as he turned arround. What he saw made his, as well as everyone elses, jaw drop.

"Tic toc Jack... your time's come."

INTRODUCTION ALERT!

Experiment 1. one of the eight.

"No... It's not possible... you're dead!" Jack exclaimed. Burning emerald-green eyes stared deep into his own blue and yellow. Jack looked down and stared in shock. Michael... the kid he just shot in the chest... he was alive! And well! The gunshot wound wss healing before his eyes at a phenominal rate.

"You lump of fuck... you can't kill me... I'm not done here yet." Mike approached Jack, who was crawling back in response. Jack grabbed his gun and emptied 3 shots into Mike. 2 in the gut, 1 in the shoulder. He grunted in pain but then snarled as they, too, healed rapidly.

"No..." Jack said. "Warrior! Kill now! NOW!" Jack's shield went back up. The warrior went to work instantly on Mike, but the creature had no idea what it was dealing with. The warrior slammed a clawed hand on the ground, which was aimed at mike. However, Mike easily dodged it and began scaling the large monster. The warrior, furious, began to scratch, bite, and claw at Mike, but only managed to injure itself in the process. Mike scaled the beast until he staddled its head. Mike then pried the monsters jaws apart and started wrenching one of its incisors from its mouth. The beast bellowed as lava-like blood poured out of its mouth as the massive sharp bone was forcfully ejected from it's body. Suddenly, mike jumped off the warrior, but on his way down, he drove the tooth deep into its chest. His downward force caused a massive laceration down it's chest. Causing gallons of blood and it's innards to spill out. It didn't stop until Mike had basically cut the warrior in half. Everyone witnessing was agasp as they saw the warrior fall to the ground in a heap. There was no logical way a 13 year old could do all that. No normal one anyway. Unless... there was more to him than meets the eye. Mike walked over to the warrior and narrowed his eyes at it. The monsters breathing was shallow and weak, but by Mike's reasoning; Still alive. He walked over to the moon shot cannon controls and pushed the shiny red button on it. Suddely, a huge friggen beam came hurddling down from hyperion and rendered what was left of the warrior into a neat little pile of goop.

"Goddamn it!" Jack screamed as his sheilds went down. The vault hunters, revived from their unconsciousness and/or injuries, surrounded the defenseless handsome Jack. "Why won't you fucking bandits just die?!" They started to enclose on Jack. "You're scum on this planet! You're killing it!" Suddenly, someone broke though the ring of vault hunters. "I was supposed to be the hero! Save everyone!" Jack looked at who was approching him. He pointed an accusing finger. "You! You bastard! You were supposed to make me a god! Your parents were failures but you and that sister of yours-" Jack was suddenly Being strangled with one hand by his accusee.

"Don't. Mention. Her." Mike sneered. "We were kids. Young. Barely lived a life. And you wanted what we didn't even know we had. But damn it... I know now... And damn it, I used it to kill the warror... and now you..." Jack's eyes widened in shock.

"No..."

"Yes. And now... I'm going to skin you with your own. Damned! TEETH!" Jack screamed as Mike tore off The mask that was grafted onto his face. He tossed the false-face aside and pried open Jacks mouth. The vault hunters watched as Mike literally ripped out Jacks jaw and kick him to the ground. Jacl coughed blood, but Mike wasn't nearly done. He used the teeth on the jaw and began scrapping off the flesh and skin off Jack's scarred face. The Handsome monster was screaming with what was left of his mouth the whole time his skin was getting rended. Once he was reduced to a blood, half-alive skull, Mike dropped his jaw and held Jack in place with one hand. "This... is for Tina." He raised his fist high, and slammed it into Jack's head. The force all but shattered his head into fine paste and even caused cracks in the stone ground. Axton could almost swear he saw a green pulse in the cracks, but it was interrupted by cheers by the vault hunters cheering and helping lilith. Then they saw the map that appeared when Lilith tried to destroy the vault key...

Later

Mike was sitting alone while the vault hunters hashed out the details of who got which vault. Krieg, who recovered from his wounds, came over to have a talk with him a few moments after. Though, it was farly one-sided. He spoke about how he was Mike's dad, long lost after his escape. Mike mumbled something about not recognizing him because of his mask and mutations. Kreig consoled Mike a little on Tina, but Mike couldn't register it. Without Tina, his sister, His other half, he was nothing. A shell. The thought pf being alone was maddening. He could almost swear he heard her call his name.

"Tina... I... I failed you..." He hung his head low. Except... He did hear his name get called. His head perked up as he strained to listen. Yes! Someone was calling his name! He stood up suddenly and bolted off in search of the voice. He toppled over Brick, who along with Mordi, soon arrived, alive and well. The burly man got the wind knocked out of him as the 13 year old pushed his way though the others. He spun, turned, strained and listened as best he could. But he found... nothing. He hung his head again. Was this what he was reduced to? Insanity as well as losing a sibling? Was he going to have to live with his dead sister's voice in his head for the rest of his days?

No. No he wasn't.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, dummy." The voice said. Mike slowly turned in disbelief. There, on a nearby rock, illuminated by the lava to make her look almost like an angelic being, was Tina. His sister. Alive and well. The now-crying teens rushed to each other and hugged with more emotion and love than either have ever felt. Mike only managed to stutter one word.

"H-h-how?" He asked. Tina smiled.

"You see..."

Flashback

"Noooooooooo!" Tina screamed as the hyperion Soldier tried to unbutton her pants. At that moment... something deep inside her awoke. Something that's been hidden for far too long.

Present

"That day in the labs... Something happened to us."

"What sis?" Mike asked.

"Something... Awsome!"

Flashback

She snarled and grabbed the guy's arm, flipping him over and breaking it. Mike managed to pull out the second guards gun out of his hand and aim it at his head. But before he could fire, a pink beam of energy tore though his head, killing him instantly. Mike looked at who it originated from.

Present

Mike hung on her every word. Competly dumbfounded by the wave of information.

Flashback

"...Tina...?" Mike asked. Tina was equally shocked, but shrugged it off as her hands, which had a pink glow to them, pulsed then died down.

"I don't know... but it felt so... natural." Tina looked down at the guard in front of her. "Hey Mike... wanna give it a try?"

Present

That was what Jack was trying to harvest..." Mike figured out.

"Yep. Ya know Mike, we're special."

Flashback

"But... how?"

"Just... let it happen." Tina replied. Mike raised his hand and focused. Then, much to his surprise, his hand began to glow too, but green. "Woah!" Tina smiled and charged her hand too. They looked at the guard and smirked.

Present

"Supernatural powers... regeneration... that's what Jack wanted." Tina said.

"Wow... Just... wow..." Mike was too taken aback to say anything else.

"Hey... Is that Tina...? Tina?!" Moridcai said as he, as well as the others, noticed Mike and her standing together.

"Oh boy..." Tina said with a sigh.

"We got a lot of explaining to do.

 _A/N That's it! That's the end! Except, not really. I've decided that I will follow every story I make with a final long chapter followed by an epilogue, which will update the following day, meaing tomorrow will be the big climax. Also, like I said_ waaaaaaaay _back in the beginning, there will be things you will be confused by or won't understand. This is my plan. With good planning, my future stories will unravel the mystery. Oh yes, I have tons more stories in mind. In fact, every epilogue chapter will reference what the next story will be... if you can catch it._


	16. Epilogue

_A/N The final chapter. At long last. It feels like it took me a year to write this. A problem I plan on fixing in the next story. Just to be clear: Most likely, the epilogue chapter may be conciderably shorter, so be prepared for that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the final chapter of_ A tale from the borderlands.

 **Epilogue**

"Was any of that true, Marcus?" A small child asked. The broad gun seller raised an eyebrow at the child.

"Of course it was. Every but of it, I mean it this time."

"I dunno... it seemef kinda inplausible to me."

"How do you even know that word?" Then, under his breath, he said. "Dirty little orphan..." He shook his head and spoke up. "But yes. it's all true. If you don't believe me, go outside where the party is and ask the twins yourself."

"Woah! You mean the party outside is dedicated to them?!" A girl asked.

"Why, yes. I told you I wasn't lying."

"Why aren't you out there then?" Another boy asked. Marcus shrugged.

"Never liked parties..." He was suddenly surrounded by kids.

"Pleeeeeeeeease!" They unanimously begged. Marcus rolled his eyes and stood up as they cheered.

"Fine... ya brats." With that, he walked out with them and joined the party.

Later

The party was a complete blast! There was good food, drink, games and much more. The party favorite wss pin the tail on the skag. However, there was a lot for the teens to explain, however, the news was taken rather well by the others, who mostly cared that everyone was alright. They decided to put the matter to rest as they got some well deserved RR. Hence the party. Soon after, Tina climbed up onto the stage.

"Attention my fine ass ladies and gentemen!" Tina announced after the main party had died down a bit. Mike joined her soon after.

"It is time for the _coup de gras_ Of the evening!" Mike said along side his sister. The teens smiled as all eyes were on them. They carted in something on a small trolly and hoisted it onto the stage. They swipped off the tarp that was covering the thing. What they saw made everyone gasp. It was an older new-U station, decommissioned after the new stations made them obsolete, meaning everyone had to Re-register or risk perminant death.

"Ready bro?" Tina asked.

"You know it, little sis." Mike smirked as she narrowed her eyes at him. And so, filled with determination, they turned a few bolts, patched a few kinks, and slipped a new fusion core in. The device sputtered to life, but not much else happened. So they waited

And waited.

And waited.

Then, something happened. Both kid's eyes widened as the machine kicked into gear and a brilliant purple light flashed under it. Slowly, a figure started to emerge from the light. The figure was a slender, feminine type. The kids gasped.

"Mike... Tina...? Is that you?" The figure said. The kids, tears in eyes, rushed to the figure.

"Mommy!" They screamed as they lept into her arms. When Krieg heard this, he perked up

"...Grace?" He dropped the punch he was holding and swooped up the trio in his muscular arms. The tears flowed freely from the small family after a much-needed reunition ensued. Grace, long dead due to hyperion testing her too hard, was alive and well now, thanks to her brilliant kids. She didn't like the newer new-U's so she never registered. But now, she's back. And all was right in the world. But before much could be said, the new-U kicked into gear again. Another figure appeared. This one was Larger, more masculine. The figure smiked at everyone.

"Hey soldiers. You did good." It was lilith's turn to perk up.

"Roland?!" The firy red-head jumped into the soldier's arms. She then slapped him.

"Ah! What was that for?!" He asked.

"That's for dying!" Lilith said.

"Oh... noted.

"And this," She said as she kissed him. "Is for coming back."

"Also... also noted." It was an all-out hug fest after that. The excitment and happiness was too much for everyone present. To Mike and Tina, truly their day couldn't get any better: Roland was back, their mom was alive, and all was right in the world. But then, their whole world shattered arround them.

 **The end**

 _A/N Boo ya! How's that for an ending? Don't worry, all will be made clear eventually. But that's beside the point. So, this being my first story, how was it? Where did I do good? Where do I need improvement? I'm open to suggestions on how to perfect my works. Also, feel free to express what you thought of the story. On one final note, My next story will be posted the first Friday of November. I do this so you'll have time to marinate in this story and await anxiously for thr next as I hash out the details._

 _But now, without further adu, I'll see you all next time._

See you soon.


End file.
